Out
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: Established relationship, follows Kurt and Finn as they tell everyone they love and the aftermath of that announcement. SLASH. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Internet was down again at work- so more slashy goodness. Unbetaed.

And I still call dibs on the term "Kinncest".

* * *

It had been 3 months since Finn had dumped Rachel, and 2 months since Finn had visited him at Dalton and ended up kissing him. A kiss turned into a relationship, which they'd eventually gotten comfortable in. Finn had also finally convinced Kurt to come back to school. He was going to come out, and he promised to protect Kurt with everything he had.

Kurt was worried, of course. This was a huge deal- Finn had never even hinted at an interest in men before and now he was about to come out to his family and friends as bisexual.

He was terrified that Finn was going to get cold feet and call it all off. Now that he'd experienced life being loved back by his long-time crush, he couldn't imagine life without him.

It was Sunday, and tomorrow Kurt started back at McKinley. Tonight was the night they told their parents.

Dinner was quiet. Just the clink of silverware on dishes was heard, but Burt and Carole had been watching them carefully. It was like they knew they were about to get news.

Finally Carole spoke up.

"Okay, what is it? You two have been looking at each other ever since we sat down." she sat her fork down and folder her hands, in an "I'm listening" manner.

Finn looked to Kurt, who nodded and prepared himself for the worst. He saw Finn gulp nervously, and his heart dropped. _"Come on, Finn, don't leave me..." _

"Mom, Burt... um... Kurt and I... we... er... well, we're not really brothers and, you know... he's gay and I... well, a couple months ago we..." he floundered, looking to Kurt anxiously. Kurt inwardly smiled and reach over to take Finn's hand.

"We're together." he said softly, squeezing Finn's hand.

An intake of breath.

Two.

A sigh.

And then; a smile.

Carole's.

"It's about time, Burt, you owe me $10. I knew it'd be before summer break!"

Burt sighed, nodding, and reached for his wallet. Kurt relaxed. Finn flipped.

"WHAT? We... I was freaking out! You could have made this a lot easier! I thought you'd hate me..."

Carole smiled and patted Finn's shoulder.

"Of course not, honey. And, well, we were good practice for when you tell others, right? You had to do this on your own. You're a man now, Finn, you're going to have to do these things. And for the record, I approve, and Burt does too. We've already talked about this. Although, you realize, you won't be able to share a room anymore. While we're supportive, we're not going to treat you any different than we would if you were a boy and a girl. No hanky panky under our roof, okay?"

At this point, everyone at the table was a little uncomfortable, so Finn and Kurt just nodded.

"Alright, then. Anyone want extra potatoes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Finn slept on the couch that night until they could move his stuff to the guest room.

Finn and Kurt had both been subjected to 'the talk' by their parents, and it was worse than they could have ever imagined. Especially trying to keep a straight face when questions on what they'd already done came up. The truthful answer was just about everything, but they said they hadn't done anything besides making out which was bad enough to admit to a parent.

He'd gave Finn a kiss goodnight before he went downstairs, and as he crawled under the covers he fretted about the hardest part yet- the school finding out. Karofsky was going to have a field day with this.

The morning came and went. Breakfast, getting ready, and heading off. The car ride to school was nervewrecking. Their hands entwined the whole way, seeking comfort in the other.

They pulled up, parking in their usual spot and prepared themselves.

As they walked up to the front doors, their hands once again found each other. On the journey towards their lockers, everyone turned their head. Kurt's hand was practically numb with their grip on each other. They stopped at Finn's first, and as he was collecting his books Kurt felt a hand clap him on his shoulder.

Puck.

"Dude! You're back! What's up? You couldn't stand not seeing my sexy ass every day huh?" he laughed, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

Finn cleared his throat and looked at Puck.

"Yeah man, I'm sure that's it." He rolled his eyes before continuing. "Actually, um... we're sorta... together now and I promised to keep Karofsky off him." he pulled Kurt towards him, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy.

Kurt couldn't help but lean into him, and listened to his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

Puck stared at them for a moment, before turning and looking across the hall at Santana.

"Hey, Santana! You owe me $20 bucks!"

She stopped and walked towards him.

"Dammit." she looked towards the now-confused Kurt and Finn and shot a deadly look at them.

"You couldn't have held off for a couple more months, could you? Ugh. Fine, here." she said, handing Puck a twenty.

He smiled and pocketed the money, as Santana smirked.

"Can you guys wait till Glee to tell the others? I want to see Rachel's face when she hears this. She thought we were crazy."

"I'm sure she'll hear about it before then. We walked into the school hand in hand and-" Kurt was cut off, with a shrill wail echoing down the hallway.

"Well, looks like you're going to get to see her reaction afterall." Finn said, as Rachel barrelled down the hallway with murder in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stiffened as Rachel neared them, and felt Finn do the same.

_"Here we go..." _he thought, looking at Santana and Puck's identical expressions of amusement.

"This is gonna be fun!" Puck exclaimed, leaning against the lockers as if he was settling in for a movie.

"Finnigan Hudson! How could you! You dumped me... for... for... oh my god. You dumped me for a guy!" she shrieked, as every head turned and stared.

"Umm..." Finn looked uncomfortable, so Kurt took the lead.

"Rachel, come on. You're back with Jessy aren't you? Why do you care?"

"Because! I'm going to be known for being the last girl he dated before he went gay! That is NOT the type of attention I want."

"Seems to me like you'll take just about ANY kind of attention, Rachel. Just back off, okay? We don't need this, we're going to have enough crap from everyone else. We were hoping the people in glee would accept us so we'd at least be comfortable SOMEWHERE. Besides, your dads are gay. This shouldn't even be an issue with you. You wouldn't be freaking out if he was with a girl, would you? No. So just back off." Rachel looked from Kurt to Finn, back and forth, before making an exxagerated noise and stomping off.

"Well, that was interesting. Personally I was hoping for some slappage, though. Oh well. Hey, Santana, did you do your math homework? I need to copy from someone." Puck turned, as if nothing had just happened.

"Dude! So, do you just not care or what? I expected you to be all... freaked out or something." Finn said, shocked.

"Why would I be freaked? I had my suspicions for a long time, you know that. It's not like it wasn't obvious. Dude, it's cool. Just don't, y'know, get all up in my business and we'll be good. See ya in glee, guys." he said as he walked off with Santana, who had turned and winked at the two of them.

"That was... odd." Kurt said, slowly, getting a nod from Finn.

"Definately, dude."

"Don't call me dude, Finn."

"Oh yeah, sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the day people commented on their relationship, with a few guys making crude remarks, and quite a few girls making suggestive ones.

Apparently being in a gay relationship is the quickest way to attract women.

Finn laughed when Kurt had said so outloud as they headed to the choir room.

Luckily there was no sports practice or anything today, so they hadn't dealt with Dave, but all day they were on edge waiting for the attack.

They walked into the room early, only Mercedes and Mr. Schue were there. Mercedes immediatly came up and smacked Kurt upside the head, complaining that he hadn't told her first. She then turned the attack on Finn, who seemed to crawl inside himself. Mercedes could be scary.

"And you, white boy! You better not do anything to hurt him, or you'll have to answer to me. You want that?" She said, hands on her hips, staring straight into Finn.

"No, ma'am!"

"Damn straight. Now, Kurt, you gotta tell me EVERYTHING!" She squealed, taking his arm and dragging him off. He saw Mr. Schue smile at Finn, as Finn took a seat by Kurt and Mercedes.

She was talking his ear off as he tried to answer every question. Finn chimed in every now and then, but mostly let the talking fall on Kurt.

People trickled in, and about 10 minutes after Mercedes was caught up everyone had arrived.

Rachel sat in the front and glared at them over her shoulder every now and then, but everyone else either smiled at them or acted like nothing was different, regardless of the fact that Finn, Mr. Straight-as-can-be-football-player was practically cuddling with Kurt.

It was extremely comforting, having a safe haven.

Then Mr. Schue announced this week's 'theme', one that made Kurt extremely happy.

"This week... Adam Lambert. He's an entertainer all around, and even though he didn't win he made the most of his chance and went for it, without comprimising who he was. You can be alone, in pairs, whatever fits your situation. There's a sheet up here, put your song choice and name or names of who's going to do it before you leave today. If there is any doubling up on song choice, we'll work it out. We'll do performances on Friday."

Kurt smiled at Finn.

"Partner?"

"Oh yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day of school didn't go as well as the previous.

It started with both Finn and Kurt getting slushied immediatly when they walked into school by a couple of guys Finn was on the football team with. Kurt had made the mistake of wearing white, too.

_'Fantastic.'_

They spent first period trying to get the stain out in the bathroom, with no luck.

Although, Finn had said, he wasn't going to complain since it gave him the opporotunity to ogle a shirtless Kurt. Kurt blushed deeply, and they missed yet another class, this time not cleaning Kurt's shirt but spent wrapped up in each other in an empty stall.

Then Puck had came in, leaned over the top of the stall and cat-called, effectively ruining the mood.

The boys straightened themselves and went to lunch, sitting with the rest of the glee kids. Quinn hadn't been in school yesterday, and no one thought to fill her in, so when Puck alluded to what he'd walked in on, she gasped.

"Wait, what?" she asked, looking at Puck like'd he grown another head.

"Oh, yeah, you missed out on Finn's Big Gay Secret yesterday, didn't you? Him and Kurt are doing it now. I'm surprised you hadn't heard already." Puck said nonchalantly, causing both Kurt and Finn to choke on their food.

"We're _dating_, yes. Geez, Noah, don't be so crude." Kurt reprimanded, an adorable pink on his cheeks.

Quinn looked shocked, but then smiled.

"Well, that makes sense. I guess I should have gotten in on that bet."

"Okay, seriously. What is it with everyone making bets about me and Kurt? Like, really guys? Our parents did it too!"

Artie, slightly chuckling, said "Your parents made a bet about their kids getting together? That's pretty epic."

"That sounded kinda incesty." Puck commented.

"I don't think incesty is a word, Puck." Tina said, taking a bite of her sandwhich.

"We're not actually brothers. Besides, we knew each other before our parents even started dating. It so doesn't count." Kurt replied, still blushing.

"I think it's hot." Brittany said, smiling. Santana agreed.

"So since your friendship slash brother relationship was called 'Furt', which, by the way, is a horrible sounding word, Finn, does that mean you guys going out would have another name? Like... Kinn!"

"That's perfect, Santana. Yep. Kinn. Oh, we could call it Kinncest!" Mercedes giggled.

Kurt and Finn both groaned.

"How about we go work on our glee assignment, Kurt? This is getting weird."

Kurt nodded, picking up his tray.

"We'll see you guys later. And, please, don't think up any new ways to embarass us." Kurt said, and him and Finn walked off.

Brittany looked like she was daydreaming, and said wistfully:

"I wish I were a gay guy."


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch, since it was Tuesday, they had Spanish together. Unfortunately, so did Karofsky.

They grudgingly walked into the classroom and sat next to each other towards the back.

Neither paid much attention to the glares and notes, but when Mr. Schue called Finn up front to write a sentence of his choice in Spanish and Karofsky yelled out "Why don't you write 'I'm a flaming faggot'" that was it. Mr. Schue's yells of 'go to the principle's office' were unheard as Finn lept. Desks were overturned and Kurt kept yelling at Finn to stop, but the fight continued. The class had parted and formed a circle around the fight, excitement crackling in the air.

Eventually another teacher, Mr. Waters, came in and helped Mr. Schue pull the two apart.

Karofsky was pretty ripped up- Finn had really let loose on him. Kurt noticed Finn had taken a punch to the eye, but otherwise looked fine.

Mr. Schue left the class to Waters and walked the two to Figgin's office, Kurt trailing close behind.

They were sat down, with Mr. Schue standing next to Figgin's desk discussing the situation with him in muted tones. Kurt was fluttering about Finn checking him over.

"Finn, you shouldn't have done that. What were you thinking?" he asked, holding Finn's cheek.

Finn smirked up at him and sighed.

"I was protecting us. I... That word, Kurt. It's already done so much damage with us, when I used it. _I hate it_. And maybe now he will think twice about messing with us. I'll do it again, I don't care what kind of trouble I get in for it." he said, resolutely. He looked over at Karofsky who was sitting next to them quietly seething.

"Right, asshole?"

"Finn!" Mr. Schue's voice chimed in.

"Sorry. Well, not really." Finn replied. Kurt sighed.

"Boys, boys. You can't just go about punching and acting like barbarians! Mr. Karofsky, why did you call Mr. Hudson what you did?"

"Because he is! They prance around school together, all disgusting and unnatural. No one wants to see that!"

Finn jumped up then.

"Oh really? Because besides you, most people have taken pretty well to us being together. Because MOST people aren't complete douchebags!"

"Finn!" This time is was Kurt.

"You're not helping, Finn." Mr. Schue said.

"Listen, I shouldn't have attacked him. I get that. But we all know that he's the reason Kurt left in the first place. Because this school refused to help the first time, he had to leave and go to a school with a no tolerance policy. One of these days someone's gonna actually hurt someone else, then you're gonna have a lawsuit. You need to do something!" he ranted, hand gestures and all.

Now, Kurt was beaming at him. He couldn't believe his life had changed so much in the last few months. Blaine had been a great friend and confidant, but this... this was more than Kurt could have dreamed. Finn loved him, and really stuck with his promise to protect Kurt and their relationship. Even if he did go about it the wrong way sometimes.

"I agree, things need to change. We have too much bullying going on in this school. I've already talked to the school board about the slushie machines- in fact they're going to be removed next week. And Sue's been on the warpath ever since the last incident, asking for us to impose a no tolerance for bullying policy ourselves. Which I thought was odd, considering she's the worst, but I have to agree. We've been discussing it during our meetings-"

"Mr. Figgins, I've been to those meetings. You're not actively pursuing it. I think it's time we really pushed for it. Finn's right, this is getting ridiculous and we're going to have something horrible happen if we don't fix it soon."

"Mr. Schuester, I'm not all-powerful. But I tell you what, set up a demonstration, bring a couple of your kids and talk to the board. I'll support you, but I can't make this happen alone. If you want this policy, I give you the green light to fight for it."

"I will, then. Next board meeting." Figgins nodded, and then turned once again to the boys who'd fallen silent.

"As it is, though, you must both be punished. Mr. Karofsky, a week's suspension I think should do it. Mr. Hudson... 3 days detention with Mr. Schuester."

"That's not fair! He hit me! He spends after school with Mr. Schue half the time anyway!"

"Karofsky, enough. Go to the outer office and call your father to pick you up, your suspension begins immediatly."

Karofsky huffed, nodded, and left.

"Are we done here?" Figgins asked, looking around the room.

"Yes, sir." Finn replied, getting up and taking Kurt's hand.

"Here are two passes to go back to class. I expect you to behave yourself, Mr. Hudson."

Finn nodded, took the passes, and they left as well.

Figgins sighed as the door shut, and Mr. Schue took a seat.

"Things are getting worse. I really do hope you win the board over, Will. It would make my job much easier."

"I'll try my best. I better get back, Bill Waters is covering my class." he rose, shook Figgins' hand, and headed back to his classroom.

When he was alone, Figgins' just sat there, rubbing his temples.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole school had heard about the fight and Karofsky's suspension. Walking down the halls it seemed like everything had finally bubbled to a boiling point. The supporters, which was actually most of the school, were more vocal saying things like 'he had no right' and 'it'll get better'. On the other side of the spectrum, though, the homophobes were out in full-force finally, and both Kurt and Finn got slushied 3 times before the school day was over.

"I can't wait until those machines are gone. Ugh." Finn complained, once again wiping the neon colored mess off his face.

"Tell me about it. They're ruined my Versace scarf! Animals. That's all they are, animals." whined Kurt, scrubbing furiously at the fabric. His emotions were going wild- he could tell the attacks were going to get worse and worse, and he was worried about what Finn would do. He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, and before he knew it he was slouched against the wall on the floor, being held by Finn, bawling his eyes out. Finn's arms around him made him feel so safe and content. Slowly he got his anxiety under control, and Finn helped him off the floor giving him a quick kiss to the head, then lips.

"It'll be okay, Kurt. I won't let anyone hurt either of us."

"I know you won't Finn. But that worries me, too. I'm not sure what you'll do... I don't want you to get hurt or in serious trouble. This is all my fault... your life was so easy before me. I ruined everything."

Finn's face changed, then, and he crushed the smaller boy to his chest and whispered into his ear.

"Don't ever think that. I love you. That's not something to feel guilty about... opening me up to a whole new world of possibilities is a good thing. And I promise, I'll try to control myself. But I won't completely back down- they gotta know we won't take their shit."

He nuzzled Kurt's neck, still muttering assurances, when a group of boys came in. They didn't notice their arrival until they were slammed against the wall, Kurt's back hitting the hand-dryer with a painful crunch.

"Well look here, guys. We found ourselves some fun!" one of the guys laughed, the others joining in. A dark haired junior, though, spoke up.

"Come on, let's leave them alone. It's not worth getting in trouble for. They got Karofsky kicked out. I don't need that, I'm trying to get a scholarship. Let's just go." he gestured to them, but they remained as they were.

"If you want to be a pussy, fine, but I'm not gonna sit back and let these pillow biting freaks to go around and infect everyone else." at this, Kurt growled.

"You can't make someone gay, idiots."

"You sure did a good job with Frankenteen here. Dude, Finn, you used to be one of us- you dumpster'd quite a few people back in the day. What the hell, man?"

"I grew up. You should try it." Finn replied, his stance protective in front of an injured Kurt.

"Why don't you all just go home? The bell rang like, 10 minutes ago." he continued.

"Which is why this is the perfect time to show you how things work around here. The teachers are all busy, students are mostly gone. No one around to save you." he took a threatening step forward, the others nudging closer as well. They hadn't noticed the absence of the guy who'd disagreed with them, until he barged in with no other than Sue Sylvester only moments later. They all turned, and Kurt saw Finn's stance relax a bit. He was surprised he even noticed, though, because his back was killing him.

_'I hope I didn't hurt it...'_

"Dude, you ratted us out? What the fuck?"

The boy stood resolutely, and replied saying he wasn't going to let them beat a couple of guys up for no real reason. He said something about how Finn was once their friend, and a couple of other guys looked sort of guilty, but Kurt had kind of faded out of what was happening.

Soon he felt a rushing in his head, everything turning dark.

_'Uh-oh...'_


	8. Chapter 8

The next thing Kurt was aware of was beeping. He opened his eyes, immediatly panicking when he realized he was in a hospital.

_"Oh god, where's Finn?" _was his first thought, moments later looking out the doorway and seeing Finn talking to the police. Finn noticed Kurt had woken up and came into the room, a cop following silently behind.

"You okay? Kurt, I thought... I mean, they said you'd be fine but I was so freaked. You feeling okay?"

Kurt smiled at his concern, and nodded.

"My back feels weird, not too painful but more... uncomfortable."

"They loaded you full of something, morphine? Your back is pretty bruised up and some other stuff, but they said you'd be okay with a little time and some pills."

"Ugh, sweet sweet morphine." Kurt smiled, earning one in return. "What happened after I...?" he continued.

"Sylvester called 911. I rode in the ambulance with you and when I got here they took you. I called home, mom and Burt are on their way right now. The guys all got arrested for assault I guess, and the main guy, Jeff something, resisted arrest so he got in more trouble. The cops took my statement and stuff already, they're just waiting for yours." he pointed out the door to the cop who was waiting patiently.

"Uh, yeah... okay." Kurt said, and the cop, Officer Horton, came forward. Kurt explained what had happened, completed his statement, and the cop wished him well as he left.

"I'm so tired..." Kurt muttered, and Finn kissed him on the brow before telling him to go ahead and sleep, he'd explain to their parents what happened.

"Stay with me? There's room on here..." Kurt patted the mattress, carefully scooting to one side.

Finn looked hesitant, but climbed in anyway, Kurt's head came to rest on Finn's chest and Finn's arms gently wrapped around him.

"It'll be okay, Kurt. I'm here. This won't happen again, this is exactly what we warned Figgins of earlier today. He'll HAVE to do something now."

Kurt murmured in response, and as he dozed off he heard Finn softly humming something he couldn't identify. Even though the day had been drama filled, he felt utterly content in that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

He was awoken by a nurse, who wanted to take his blood pressure. He had been unhooked from the machines at some point, and his dad and Carole were sitting next to the bed with his discharge papers.

As soon as he woke they jumped up, Burt reaching out and brushing his hair from his forehead.

"Kurt, you feeling okay?" he asked, a mix of worry an angry on his face.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine... morphine is a wonderful thing."

He looked over at Finn, still asleep. The nurse had finished checking him over and he gave a thankful smile to her for not making Finn leave. She nodded and left the room, leaving the family to it with a few words to Burt and Carole about getting him dressed.

"Oh, Kurt, I can't believe what happened... your principle called us earlier and said there had been a fight, but explained it had been taken care of and everything was okay. That was bad enough... but when Finn called and said...-" Carole choked up but continued. "When he said you were in the hospital because you were attacked, I just... I can't believe they did that. But don't worry, the school is on it and the cops are pursuing it with everything they have. We should have just put Finn in Dalton as well, I guess. We didn't even think about it..."

"No, Carole... we had to face this. Besides, all our friends are at McKinley, and glee at Dalton just wasn't the same. Besides, it was too expensive. We'll be fine. We have to be... there may be others scared to be themselves, we have to fix things for them, too. We're not going to run away. Blaine did that, and he still regrets it. We'll be fine, this is nothing but a bump in the road, really."

Burt looked at him, pride obvious in his eyes.

"That's my boy... We'll be with you every step of the way, Kurt."

Carole nodded, hugging Burt's side.

"Thanks, dad, Carole. In the meanwhile, where's my clothes? I hate hospitals. Let's get out of here."

he said, nudging Finn awake at last.

Burt and Carole left the room, letting Finn help Kurt get dressed.

Shortly afterwards Kurt was being wheeled out to the car, where he realized he'd been in the hospital for quite a while when he looked at the clock that read 11:47 PM.

When they finally arrived home, Finn was allowed to stay with Kurt for the night, knowing nothing was going to happen when Kurt could barely move around on his own.

Finn had helped him into his pajamas and gotten him into bed, following him shortly after. He curled into Kurt's side and held him throughout the night, as Kurt lay awake trying to process everything that had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

He missed two days of school, waiting for the swelling to go down. Finn had stayed home as well, helping him with things and keeping him company.

Almost all of the glee club had visited him or called him at some point.

Puck had come the very next day, skipping out on first period, and brought him flowers.

Finn laughed, and Puck had said something like "Well, girls like flowers, right? So I figured Kurt would..." and he was right, they smelled wonderful and Kurt loved them.

He also said if he ever saw any of those guys again he'd be willing to take another trip to juvie for the satisfaction of beating them to a pulp, but both Finn and Kurt told him it was okay and things were being taken care of.

The boy who had been with the group that attacked had called him, and asked him how he was doing, apologizing for what happened.

Kurt thanked him for getting help, and found out that his name was Jack, and that he had a gay uncle. He told Kurt he'd watch out for them in the halls from now on, and wished him well.

The police had visited with them, explaining the process and that the school was partially liable for anything that happened on their grounds. Figgins and the school board had gotten a break, though, by agreeing on a strict no tolerance policy they were told no one would push the issue.

So on Friday, the first day back, over the loud speaker, the new policy was explained. Finn and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

They had been bombarded with support when they had walked in that morning, and at lunch they decided to go thank coach Sylvester.

"Thank yous are worthless, what I want is you back on the Cheerios as soon as possible. You were pretty handy, porcelain. Now get out of my office, your boyfriend's blank face is giving me horrible flashbacks to a bad Botox experience involving Joan Rivers." she said, waving them off as she worked on her eliptical.

As they were leaving, he took a sneak back and swore he saw a flash of a smile on her face.

Soon it was time for glee, both boys deciding that although they had only got to practice their song a couple times, they were going to perform it anyway.

They walked into the room, feeling a sense of home as they saw the familiar faces of their friends.

Mr. Schue came up and said he was glad they were okay and that he was proud of them, leaving them both smiling with a faint tint of pink on their cheeks.

The performances went quick, the highlight being Puck, Santana, and Brittany's rendition of 'For Your Entertainment'.

Soon it was time for Kurt and Finn, and as they made their way up to the front of the room they pulled out some stools out to the center, sitting close to each other. They took their seats, as the music started up, soft and gentle in the room.

_Broken pieces, break into me _

_So imperfectly what you should be _

_I don't want you to go _

_Don't wanna see you back out in the cold _

_Air you're breathing out fades you to gray _

_Don't run away, find me _

_I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be _

_It doesn't matter, go on and shatter _

_I'm all you need _

_Broken pieces, break into me _

_So imperfectly what you should be _

_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open _

_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open _

_Let's enlighten the night _

_We can fall away, slip out of sight _

_When you drop your guard _

_Melt into time, so intertwined, quiet _

_I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be _

_It doesn't matter, go on and shatter _

_I'm all you need _

_Broken pieces, break into me _

_So imperfectly what you should be _

_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open _

_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open _

_Broken pieces, break into me _

_So imperfectly what you should be _

_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open _

_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open _

_Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open _

_Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open_

As the music died down and their hands found each other, the room was silent for a moment before erupting in applause.


	11. Chapter 11

The months came and went, two years passing, and soon they were seniors.

Glee had finally won nationals, making for a fantastic graduation gift.

It was Tuesday, their last day of high school. Thursday was rehearsal and then Sunday was the big day.

Last night Burt and Carole had unloaded some happy but very unexpected news- they were having a baby. Kurt and Finn were going to have a little brother or sister.

Puck had made a comment on how their family dynamic was going to get even weirder, and they agreed but said for them, weird was good.

They had had a calm 2 years, school feeling safe once again, and had watched 2 more people come out. That wasn't counting Brittany and Santana, though, who had come out as bisexual and began a real relationship.

They had a small issue with a couple of people on Finn's side of the family, one of them even storming out of dinner and refusing to speak to Carole. It hurt, but as Carole said 'anyone who doesn't accept you for who you are isn't truly your family'.

Mr. Schue and the younger club members sang them a farewell song at the end of their last glee club together, Mr. Schue even tearing up a bit as they shared a collective goodbye hug.

It was hard to believe school was over. Kurt was glad, but terrified at the same time. This was a huge deal- what he'd known his whole life was about to change.

But at least Finn would be there with him- they were both going to SVA in New York. Kurt was pursuing theatre, and Finn had found a hidden talent for photography. They were going to live in the best city in the US, going to an amazing art college... life was great.

They'd took another jump in their relationship, too. Finn had given him a promise ring a year ago, and ever since then Kurt had been driving him nuts with his wedding magazines. At every mention of silk tablecloths or aromatherapy candle centerpieces, Finn rolled his eyes and nodded with a small smile.

_'He's such a boy...' _Kurt thought fondly.

Currently Kurt was cleaning out his locker, almost everyone else was gone except for a couple of the glee kids roaming the halls. Finn came up to him, wraping his arms around his waist.

"I got all my stuff, you?"

Kurt nodded, and closed his locker for the last time.

He leaned into Finn's embrace.

"I can't believe it's all over. Is it weird that I don't want it to be? Blaine told me he actually cried at his graduation last year. God, I hope I don't cry in front of people..."

Finn smiled, turning his boyfriend around in his arms and giving him a quick kiss.

"Everything will be fine, Kurt. Blaine... well, Blaine's weird." Kurt shot him a look.

"Oh calm down, you know I like the guy alright now, I don't care that you're friends. I'm just saying... he is."

"I hope I don't mess up during my speech. Why on earth did they pick me?"

"Because you're the smartest person in our class? Plus you were class president, and all that other stuff. You're awesome, Kurt, you'll nail it." Finn nuzzled his neck, causing him to moan slightly.

"Mmmm. I'd rather something else get nailed..." Kurt whispered, causing Finn to back him up into the lockers.

"Oh really? I'm sure that can be arranged... how about we give ourselves a going away party in the auditorium?"

Kurt smiled, grabbed his hand, and drug Finn down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Graduation day.

Finn was acting more nervous than he was, oddly, and had barely spoke to him all morning.

He had kissed him and wished him good morning, but besides that he'd only asked if the plan was still on.

The whole club was going to meet up at their house and go to school together, parents following.

They made it to the school, going their seperate ways as they readied themselves in line, and as they found their seats, Figgins began his speech. Kurt tuned out for a while, until he heard his name being called to the stage.

He stood up and walked over to the podium, seeing his father in the crowd with the video camera.

*tap tap*

"Hello everybody. Well, I was told to write a speech summarizing my feelings on leaving high school, how I felt about leaving my friends and the comfort I've found here. I talked to a lot of others in my class, and it seems we all have the same worries- we feel like we're saying goodbye to everything we've known for so many years. But really, we're not. We've made friends, connections that will last a lifetime. We've learned lessons, we've grown as people. And although we won't be walking through those doors every day, going to classes and having lunch with our friends, we never have to say goodbye, not if we don't want to. Our lives may go in different directions, but if we stay close to the friends and loved ones in our lives, we'll be fine." he paused again, folding the paper and putting it away in his pocket before he continued.

"The glee club and I have a song we'd like to perform that expresses this, I know it may be a bit unconventional for a valedictorian speech but bare with me." he said as he joined the group that had gathered at the front of the stage.

"I'd like to present to you the seniors of McKinley High glee club, New Directions..."

The music began then, filling the auditorium.

_Things are changing_

_It seems strange and_

_I need to figure this out_

_You've got your life_

_I got mine_

_But you're all I cared about_

_Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_Where has all the time gone now_

_I'm left alone somehow_

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't want to believe it's over_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

_And although we knew_

_This time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

_Do you remember_

_In December_

_How we swore we'd never change_

_Even though we're leaving_

_That our feelings_

_Would always stay the same_

_I wish we could be laughing_

_Instead I'm standing here asking_

_Do we have to end this now_

_Can we make it last somehow_

_We both know what we've gotta say_

_Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

_And if it's over_

_It hurts but I'm giving you my word_

_I hope that you're always_

_Happy like we were_

_Happy like we were_

_Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

By the end of the song, the whole of the class was hugging each other, smiles and tears on practically everyone's faces, whispered promises of keeping in touch twinkling in the air.

The parents, family, and friends in the audience were on their feet clapping, and after a short pause Figgins came back to the stage, clapping as well, and took to the podium. He gave another small speech, and then began the ceremony.

Name after name was called.

Kurt watched Finn proudly take his diploma and smile for Carole's picture.

Soon his name was said as well, and Kurt strode across the stage. Burt was grinning wildly, snapping a ridiculous amount of pictures with one hand and recording with the other.

After everyone had recieved their diplomas, Figgins announced loudly to the crowd "I present to you the class of 2013!"

Everyone roared with cheers, the class jumping up and throwing their hats in the air, a sea of red above their heads.

Finn found his way to Kurt while everyone celebrated, and pulled him into an excited kiss. He laughed and hugged Finn after, feeling Finn's nervous energy still vibrating through him.

_'Why is he still anxious? The ceremony is over...'_

As he wondered this, he felt Finn pull back slightly as his hand disappeared into his pocket.

His face suddenly got serious, as he stroked Kurt's cheek softly before he spoke.

"Kurt, when I gave you that promise ring I meant it. I love you... it may have taken me a long time to admit it, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. You're... you're everything, Kurt... Will you marry me?" he asked, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he pulled out a small box.

Kurt's heart melted once again, and excitedly nodded. Finn slipped the wide silver band with a small single diamond inset, onto his finger. Kurt jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything he had.

"I love you so much Finn, I ca-" he was cut off by a thump on the back.

"Finally! He's been all angsty about today for like, a week!" Puck said, punching Finn in the arm and then loudly proclaiming "GET SOME!" towards the two, disappearing into the crowd.

Everyone looked over at them at Puck's yell, smiling and giggling at the red showing on the boys' faces.

Finn and Kurt both smiled and shook their heads in amusement.

"He'll never change, will he?"

"Nope." Finn replied with a soft chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

Their parents were actually pretty good about the announcement- they expressed some concern over their age but let it be after that.

Kurt planned it quickly, as they'd decided to get married before they left for NYC.

Soon it was June 23rd, the big day, and Kurt woke up to breakfast in bed.

"Morning!" Finn said excitedly with a chaste kiss.

"Mmm, morning, love." Kurt replied, as Finn crawled into bed next to him.

"This is our last morning of being just a Hummel or a Hudson! I'm so pumped!" Finn enthusiastically commented, earning a giggle from Kurt.

"Yep, soon we'll be the Hudmels."

"Oh, so I got the paperwork for the name stuff filed Friday. They said they'd get back to us this week."

"Oh good, I completely forgot about all that. This wedding has been all my mind has been able to handle lately."

"Well yeah, most people couldn't have organized everything in such a short time. I'm surprised your head didn't explode or something. I can't even memorize my vows!"

this earned another giggle from Kurt.

"That's okay, Finn. Whatever you say will be perfect." he said with a quick kiss, getting out of bed.

Finn pouted.

"Where are you going? No morning sex?"

Kurt tsk tsk'd, and shook his finger.

"Nope. No sex until tonight, Finn. We've broken enough traditions already."

"But..."

"No."

"Okay, fine, but we're sooooooo not staying all night at the reception."

"I'm sure I won't have a problem with that... now shoo! You're supposed to meet Puck and the rest of the guys in an hour, and Mercedes is going to be here to pick me up in... oh! 10 minutes!" Kurt shrieked, running around their room trying to get everything together in time. Finn just sat there and smiled, eventually getting up and getting dressed. They heard Mercedes' horn blow a few minutes later, and Kurt rushed off, pressing a quick kiss and 'I love you' to Finn's lips.

As he was rushing out the door he stopped and really felt the moment.

_'In a few hours I'm going to be married to Finn. Finn is going to be my husband. Oh my Gaga.'_

He promptly fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up!"

Finn's voice.

"Boy, you better wake up! We don't have time for this!"

Mercedes.

He slowly opened his eyes, light flooding into his vision. Finn was leaned over him, face scrunched in worry.

"Hey, careful." he said to Kurt, as he pushed himself up off the pavement.

"Well that's embarassing... is the stuff okay? I didn't scratch my face or anything did I?" he rambled as he felt his face gently, checking for imperfections.

"You're fine, it's okay. What happened? I know you ate..."

"No, no I just... it all finally hit me. We're getting married, Finn! You're going to be my husband. I'm going to be your husband. Married..." Finn's face looked concerned at that.

"You... you still want to, right? I mean, we don't have to..."

Kurt panicked inside.

"No! Oh, no no no! I just... it's amazing. I never would have thought a few years ago that we'd be here. It's so... perfect. Everything's perfect. I'm so happy and I guess I never thought that would happen."

"Oh, Kurt... I wish you never had to feel like that."

"That's sweet, but really, I'm kind of glad. It makes me appreciate this so much more. I just think that with everything that's been happening since graduation I didn't get a chance to really let it sink in. But I'm fine now. We need to get going, and you need to get your stuff together and head over to Puck's. We all have to meet at the church in 3 hours."

Finn nodded, and helped Kurt gather the stuff he'd been carrying. He kissed him goodbye once again, and went back inside.

"Now that we've taken care of that... let's go!" Mercedes pleaded, jingling her keys.


	15. Chapter 15

The ceremony was beautiful- white and blue themed, included the tuxes.

They were at the same church their parents had married in.

Puck was Finn's best man, and Mercedes was Kurt's best woman. She laughed at the title, but was ectastic to be given the honor.

The whole group was there- even Mr. Schue and his girlfriend, Penny.

Excluding a couple of Finn's relatives who had disapproved, pretty much everyone showed up.

Kurt and Finn had decided to walk down together, hand in hand, since any othe rarrangement seemed silly.

They sang a shortened, pop version of 'Going to the Chapel' as they came down the aisle hand in hand, wedding party in tow as backup.

When they made it into position, the music died down, and after a pause the official cleared his throat before beginning.

"We're gathered here to witness the union of two people, two people who have overcome many obstacles and trials to be here today. They've each wrote something that they wanted to share, so, Kurt, would you like to go first?" he gestured towards a beaming Kurt who nodded.

"I never thought I'd be here. You are everything I've ever dreamt about, everything I need. Most people don't get their prince, but somehow I did and I can't wait to spend my life with you, Finn.

Love at first sight might be a fat-fetched idea to some, but for me it was a reality. The moment I saw you I felt like I melted, I can't even imagine if my past self could see us now_. (a soft laugh) _We've had our share of troubles- more than most our age have experienced. But it's made us stronger, and proved that we can make it through anything if we do it together. I've loved you for years already, and I promise to love you for the rest of them as well."

Kurt finished with glistening eyes, Finn's a mirror of his own.

"Kurt, we both know I suck at words, but you bring out the best in me. I've become such a better person these past few years, a person I didn't even know I wanted to be. You've helped me through some really tough times, times I thought would break me. You were there for me, supported me, when it had to be killing you inside. Because of you I've found peace, direction, and love. I never thought I'd find anyone as wonderful as you are, Kurt. I promise you today, tomorrow, forever."

he said, rubbing the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"The rings?" the official asked Puck, who floundered for a second before finding them and handing them over.

"Do you, Kurt Hummel, take Finn Hudson as your husband?"

He placed a ring in Kurt's hand, who took it and looked into Finn's face as he slipped it onto his finger.

"Definately."

"Do you, Finn Hudson, take Kurt Hummel as your husband?"

He slipped the other ring to Finn, who did the same.

"Oh yeah."

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you married!"

He didn't even get the chance to tell them to kiss, as Finn swept Kurt up before he even finished speaking.


	16. Chapter 16

The reception was amazing, but all Kurt and Finn seemed to notice was each other.

When it came time for speeches, Mercedes decided to go first.

She stood up with the mic, and gave them both a huge smile.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mercedes. Kurt's been my best friend for years, and I just wanted to make a toast to the most nauseatingly perfect pair I've ever seen. You've made him so happy, Finn, and I want to thank you for that. I love you both, and I wish you all the best in the years to come." she finished with a raise of her glass, everyone in the room following. As she sat down she passed the mic to Puck who slid his chair back and stood up.

"Well, I'm Noah, but everyone calls me Puck. I've known Finn since we were kids. I gotta say, when I first suspected something between the two of you I was pretty shocked. But when I saw how good you were together, I'll admit, I was jealous. Not many people get to have a relationship like you two, especially not at our age. You guys have shown me how a relationship should be, how it can be. So I, too, hope the coming years are good to you and if you ever need anything, I'm here for you." he raised his glass then.

"To Finn and Kurt!"

Everyone replied, the sound of glass clinking ringing through the room.

Kurt curled into Finn's side with a wide smile on his face, and Finn leaned down giving him a sweet kiss. Everyone's simultaneous 'Aww!' caused the boys to blush wildly.

From then on the party seemed to really kick up, as the tables were pushed back and everyone took to the dancefloor when the DJ started.

Puck had drank a bit too much champagne and was flirting with one of Kurt's younger-looking aunts, which Kurt laughed at. Finn looked at him oddly, prompting Kurt to explain.

"He's not really her type."

"Why?"

"He doesn't have boobs. That-" Kurt pointed to an attractive blonde woman standing nearby with an amused smile on here face, "is her girlfriend. They have a little boy."

Finn broke out in laughter then, and held his hand out to Kurt.

"Let's dance?" Kurt nodded and took his hand, going out to the dancefloor as the song changed to a slow beat.

_'I'm married to Finn now, this is my life, it's all real and wonderful and beautiful... How did I get so lucky?'_

They stayed for an hour or so more, but when Finn whispered silkily in his ear "you wanna go to the room?" Kurt and him took quick leave, laughing as they ran to their car, ready to begin their happily ever after.


End file.
